gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble in Terrorist Town
Trouble in Terrorist Town (abbreviated to TTT) is a psychological action game mode in Garry's Mod. How To Play General The game first starts with all players in one area. There is a 00:30 (depending on the server) second preparation period, where the players can roam around the map, searching for ammo and hiding spots. During this time, players cannot harm each other. The players, however, can die from environmental damage, like fire and falling. Players who have been hurt/killed will be healed/respawned once the prep period is over. When the Prep period is over, the game begins and all effects of the game will be active. These include player-versus-player damage, players that die will not respawn until the next round, and players can buy equipment. The Three Groups Players playing TTT are divided up into three different groups. The groups are Innocent, Detective, and Traitor. All groups can kill other players. Detectives and Traitors can buy equipment from an equipment menu accessed by hitting the (for default) "C" key. Innocent The Innocent are the majority (62.5% of the game's population by default.) Their group color is green. A traitor is shown as an innocent to everyone, except for other traitors. As an innocent player, you are the most vulnerable. Innocent players risk being killed by Traitors and being wrongly accused of being a Traitor. They also cannot buy equipment. The player can pick up weapons and use them against would-be killers, but normally, players will be killed, due to the surprise nature of the attack. Detective The Detectives are the smallest group in TTT (12.5% of the population or one Detective for every eight players.) They are special Innocents given equipment. Their group color is blue. Their job and the purpose of the equipment is to find out who the Traitors are. A Detective is generally a high profile target to Traitors, due to the Detective's ability to use their DNA scanners to scan bodies which yields evidence. Detectives, when searching bodies, can find extra information, like who he last saw. The Detectives can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors. Also, all Detectives get a credit when a Traitor is confirmed to be dead. Detectives are able to buy equipment such as: *'Body armor' - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. *'Radar '- Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Health station' - When placed, any player (including Traitors!) can use this to heal. Has a limited charge, but slowly recharges over time. Can be destroyed. A DNA sample is left when used. *'Binoculars '- Identifies bodies from a distance. Takes a few seconds of standing still to activate, rendering the Detective a sitting duck for a Traitor. *'Defusal kit' - Can be used to more safely defuse a Traitor's C4 than attempting to do so without one. *'UMP.45 prototype' - A special UMP that fires special rounds which, on impact, mess up the recipient's aim. *'DNA Scanner' - Scans DNA on a body, showing the current location of the killer. You must reach a body within a couple minutes of death, or the DNA will expire. *'Visualizer '- When placed near a body, it will visualize how the player died, showing blue "Ghosts" where the killer and the victim were standing at the time of death. Traitor The Traitors are the medium sized group in TTT (25% of the population or one Traitor for every four players.) Their group color is red, but this is not displayed to anyone other than Traitors, or when a Traitor has been confirmed to be dead. Their job is to kill all of the Innocent players. Traitors have the toughest job because of how the Innocent normally group together. This disadvantage, however, can be their greatest strength, as when two or more Traitors team up, they can take down the entire group. Of course, other players will grow suspicious when players start disappearing. Be prepared to get scanned, killed, or have to do some killing. Traitors, like Detectives, can buy equipment, mostly weapons. Like Detectives, Traitors can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors, and will be rewarded with a credit when a Detective is confirmed to be dead. Traitors can buy the following equipment':' *'Body Armor' - Passively gives a 60% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. *'Disguiser '- Once purchased, the player may open the shop menu with C and click the Disguiser tab at the top. Then he may click the check box - this will disguise him. A disguised player has no name. This makes them an obvious Traitor, but since nobody can see their name, if the Traitor retreats, they can blend back in and nobody will know who was shooting. You can also bind a key to easily toggle the disguise. *'Radar' - Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Silenced Pistol '- A silenced pistol allowing for medium range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does low damage and has mediocre accuracy. *'Knife' - Can be used to silently stab an unsuspecting victim, and can be thrown with right click. It deals about 50 damage and will tell you when you can get an instant kill when holding it. Like the silenced pistol, victims do not scream when killed. *'C4' - A destructive timed bomb. The Bomb can be programmed to explode after any time between 45 seconds and 10 minutes. When it expires, it causes multiple deadly explosions that will kill anyone within a fairly long radius. Has a distinctive beep to alert the Innocents. Any Innocent can try to defuse it by cutting 1 of 6 wires at random, but the longer the timer is set for, the more likely they will cut a bad wire and cause it to explode instantly. Detectives can use Defusal Kits to more safely defuse C4. *'Flare Gun' - Shoots a flare to burn a dead body; can be used as a weapon, dealing about 50 damage over a short period of time. You only have four bullets in this gun so use wisely. *'Newton Launcher '- When fired at a physics prop or player, it will push that prop or player. Can be used to push people standing on a ledge over. Works at a long distance, but has a long recharge. Uses the physgun model, so if you hold it out you will be an obvious traitor. *'Poltergeist' - A special weapon that can be fired at any physics prop, attaching a thruster. The thruster will begin to thrust in short bursts, throwing the prop around violently and potentially killing anyone in its way. As the thruster expires, the bursts will get faster until the thruster explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. The Poltergeist has a long recharge and has no effect when fired on players. *'Decoy' - Can be used on a body to falsify evidence, causing the location revealed by a DNA test to be incorrect. *'Radio' - Can be activated by opening the shop with C and clicking the Radio tab. From there, you can play a number of sounds from the radio, from gunfire to death screams to C4 beeping, which may lure players to or scare them away from the radio. Ending The round will end under one of four conditions. The conditions are: *All Innocent Eliminated (Traitors win) *All Traitors Eliminated (Innocents win) *Time Ran Out (Innocents win) *Completing a map objective, if present. The "All Innocent Eliminated" outcome is when there is at least one Traitor left and no Innocent or Detectives are alive. The "All Traitors Eliminated" outcome is when at least one Innocent player is left and there are no Traitors are alive. The "Time Ran Out" outcome is when there are still Traitors and Innocent players left. This outcome is highly uncommon, with most round times being high by default. No matter what the outcome of the match is, the records for the round will be displayed for about 30 seconds. These include accomplishments such as how many kills a player got with a certain weapon, who got the first kill, etc. If the server is configured for it, the game goes in to Overtime. Rules for overtime behavior vary from server to server. Random Deathmatch Main article: Random Deathmatch Karma Karma is a measure of how much damage a player can deal in a round. Karma is lost when an Innocent kills another innocent, a Traitor kills another Traitor, a Detective kills an innocent, a Detective kills another Detective, or an Innocent kills a Detective. The highest karma can go to is 1000 by default. If a player's karma is low, they will not do as much damage as a player who has high or full karma. Karma can be increased through killing Traitors if you're an Innocent/Detective and vice versa. An Innocent player with high karma will not lose as much karma for killing another Innocent with low karma as would be lost for killing another Innocent with higher karma. Certain servers also have a "Karma ban," used when someone's karma gets too low. (Some servers disable karma) Traitor Tips A majority of new players introduced to TTT may find great difficulty assuming the role as traitor. The following is a list of recommended suggestions for players striving to perform better as the traitor role: *'Utilize the Microphone' - If you find yourself in a situation where your identity is at risk, lie to the best of your ability. Be as convincing as possible. Players are generally more easily influenced by those who verbally explain their dilemma rather than through text chat. *'Eliminate the Suspicious' - Players who may be suspicious of your actions should be silenced whenever possible and discretely. Servers consist anywhere from 16 - 24 players. A majority of these players are more concerned about their safety. Neutralizing those suspicious of you would prevent their reasoning to distrust you from surfacing to other players. Be careful however to dispose of their corpses as other players may be able to link the possibility of their death to you. *'C4 - A Last Option' - As tempting as it may be, C4 is never a good option unless properly hidden. Innocents can easily notify a detective of its existence and have it disarmed. Already your DNA is obtained leaving you an open target. Secondly, if you plan on ever using a C4, of the 5 different wires, only 1 if cut will detonate the C4 assuming it was planted between 30 - 45 seconds. Planting a C4 for more than 90 seconds will increase your odds for detonation should a player attempt to disarm it. *'Knife Throwing, a Valuable Asset' - A number of revisions ago, TTT's knife was nerfed to the point where it was no longer possible to instantly kill another by close contact. Although various communities still preserve the original knife's attributes, a majority of the ttt servers are continuously updated. Throwing the knife at a player from a distance of at least 300 units guarantees an instant kill. Holding the "jump" key and "right-clicking" with the knife in hand will project the knife further. If you happen to miss and a player notices your knife, do not worry, DNA cannot be obtained from a knife unless it was used to murder another player. *'Disguise Toggling - '''Upon purchasing the "Disguise" item from the traitor menu, have a key pre-bound to toggle between the disguise states (i.e. bind "key" ttt_toggle_disguise). Murdering multiple innocents in close quarters or sniping from a distance are both excellent applications of the disguise kit. Take care to disable your disguise when around groups of innocents. *'Detective Targeting''' - Innocents seek refuge by staying close with the detectives. Not only do they provide refilling health stations, but will provide valuable information regarding possible traitor suspects. Executing them in a timely fashion is preferred. Only execute them if they are alone or among a small number of innocents. Take care to note that obtaining the detectives "DNA scanner" will provide you with an increased advantage when killing innocents. No longer is your DNA an issue. *'Silenced Pistol' - Heavily disregarded but very effective once perfected. If your accuracy is good enough, utilize the silenced pistol. Very quiet and extremely deadly. One head shot and body shot (putt .... putt), dead. Especially if your victim is facing away from you, use the pistol. Take care not to miss as you will immediately be identified as a traitor. Note: Use with disguise as a covert-tactic. *'Never Identify Those You've Killed' - Upon killing your victim, identifying their body afterwards might get you killed fast. Players keep track of those they were with. As soon as they see that individual come up as killed, they may have enough reason to kill you. Only identify innocents as a last option. For example, suppose you execute an innocent and you notice someone entering the room. Make up a bogus scenario explaining how the player you found died (e.g. sniped, crowbarred) At this point, no one knows how he died unless they have examined the corpse as well. As soon as the innocent who may be suspicious of you looks at the corpse, kill him as well. *'Try And Get Rid Of The Body - '''DNA will easily get you caught. Get rid of the bodies. This may sound easy, but throwing bodies off an edge, hiding them behind doors, or similar actions will probably get you killed if someone see's you. If you don't like taking risks, buy a Flare Gun, and burn the body. Innocent Tips As the most fragile group, it is also most difficult to identify who to trust and who not to. Here are a few ways of making sure you will not die. *'Traitor-Testers '- These are your number one option for confirming. However, traitors love to disable these or use them to their advantage. If the room is filled with people, for skilled traitors this might be easy prey. It's suggested to prove yourself or not to, depending on the map. Maps which have secret ways, or any sort of secured, uncheckable, traitor only or hardly-accessible rooms near the T-Tester will make it dangerous to enter this room and use it. Most maps lock you away while doing this. If you are the Innocent team's trump card, this may be a problem. A machine gun is a very good weapon for traitors to use, and beware Deagles. Someone who masters the Deagle can win in a 5 to 1 Innocent VS traitors. There are two ways traitors will try to attack the room: Stealthy using C4 (the conditions mentioned above apply for this to work good) and a full out, where one or more heavily armed traitor try to take everyone out. However, if you gain others' trust, this gives you the position to ask for help with an answer. Always be cautious, especially if traitors have a way to falsify the testers. *'Following '- Following someone paranoid (usually innocents) is a good way to test if they ''might be a traitor. If traitors get the chance for prey to come to them, they'll use it. If the person you are following does not mind against you, does not give any type of signal that they do not want people near and they don't trust anyone (using the +zoom menu), suspect them. Traitors are concentrated on finding targets more than their innocence. A skilled traitor, however, knows this and will utilize it. For one, if they don't use the +zoom menu at all, it could mean two things: They are a traitor OR they don't care if they are alive or dead. To test the second option is quite easy; if they are doing something irrelevant (Moving props, doing things that don't make sense, jumping around randomly, etc.), meaning if they don't seem to care much about if they are alive or dead, they're probably innocent. Traitors are always excited and don't want to miss their chance - Becoming a traitor is too rare to miss. *'Enough To Kill '- both of the categories above do not contain enough reason to kill someone. This is quite basic: follow them around, wait for their move. Suggested is however to keep your distance from them and stay with a trusted or half trusted group. Keep in mind: if you're in a group of 8-16 people, there's always a chance that someone of them is a traitor, or this is a planned attack: 3 Traitors are enough to take 6 innocents out, if they get the time right. Tactics are important, when it comes to traitors. *'Travel In Threes'- Where possible, you should always attempt to travel in groups of at least 3 people. This way, if one of them turns out to be a Traitor, then either you or the other person can gun him/her down, preventing his escape (unless you're unlucky enough to pair up with two Traitors). As well as this, a group of 3 Innocents traveling together can eliminate any Traitor that might be wandering around. Furthermore, if you are accused of being a Traitor, the other two players can confirm your innocence. *'Don't Get Too Paranoid- '''After roaming for a while, you are going to get more and more paranoid. People are going to start dying, the game will fall silent, until there are about 6 people left. By this time, you are probably going to think "Come by me, and I will kill you". You will start shooting and throwing grenades all around the place until you get yourself killed. To avoid this you NEED to be patient. If someone follows you, change direction, warn them to stay away. If someone is aiming a Deagle at your head, don't thing "I'm screwed, BETTER SHOOT HIM BEFORE HE SHOOTS ME", Just walk away, and stay away. And if your one out of around 6 people, try and stay parted, unless you KNOW they are innocent (Tested/Killed a T etc...) *'Pay Attention to What Others Say''' - By listening out to fellow players, it can help with finding out who is a Traitor and who is suspected to be a Traitor. If someone yells out but is cut out halfway, then they may have been killed, check to see what the person said before and see if he said he was with anyone, this will give you the upper hand on knowing who the killer might be. Another case of them being cut out is when they say the killers name but gets cut off. Try to hear this out because even the first letter of a name can give away the Traitor (presuming that they're the only person alive with the letter). Also listen out to whoever is proven, this can prevent misunderstandings and RDM and will allow you to team up with someone, however, this may make them suspect you of being a Traitor for following them, which then can prove you are not if you have done nothing to them. Category:Gamemodes